


As Long As You're Happy

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Stiles is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “It’s okay,” Peter croaked and Derek shook his head once. “I’m alright,” Peter reiterated and then pulled Derek closer by his neck, pressing a kiss to his brow, his cheek and then his mouth, which oh.Oh.





	As Long As You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote for Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week and the prompt for day 7 was relationship reveal.

Stiles had dumped Peter on the couch to get some towels to wipe the blood away, but when he returned, Derek was back from cleaning himself up and crouching at the couch, carefully checking his uncle over.

“It’s okay,” Peter croaked and Derek shook his head once. “I’m alright,” Peter reiterated and then pulled Derek closer by his neck, pressing a kiss to his brow, his cheek and then his mouth, which oh.

_Oh._

Stiles must have made a sound because Derek suddenly froze up, before he turned around to him, gracelessly rising to his feet, shoulders set into a tight line, hands balled up to fists at his side.

It was clear that he was waiting for some kind of judgment and Stiles sighed before he walked closer to them.

He put the towels on the table, noticing that Peter had apparently fallen unconscious, before he faced Derek.

Derek was stubbornly waiting him out, not offering any kind of explanation or justification, not that Stiles was expecting something, and in the end it was Stiles who caved.

“Is it consensual?” he asked and Derek’s head snapped up but he didn’t answer.

“Do you love him?” Stiles asked when Derek didn’t react to his first question and the ‘even after everything he did’ went unsaid but hang in the air nonetheless.

“Yes,” Derek whispered, hands slowly relaxing at his sides.

“Does he love you?” Stiles inquired further and Derek looked down at Peter, who was still out cold.

“I hope so,” he answered and closed his eyes, as if he was in pain. “He used to, before I got them all burned.”

“Okay,” was all Stiles said to that and the surprise was clear on Derek’s face.

“Okay? That’s it?” he asked and Stiles shrugged.

“What did you expect? Judgment? Me condemning your relationship?”

Derek didn’t verbally answer, but going by what his eyebrows did, that was exactly what he had expected.

“You won’t get that from me. It’s obvious you care about each other and if it’s mutual and consensual, who am I to judge,” Stiles said and then pushed the towels towards Derek. “Clean him up, and let me know how he’s doing, okay?”

“I will,” Derek said and immediately got started on his task.

Stiles watched him take a towel and carefully wipe the blood out of Peter’s face, before he turned around and started to gather his things.

He was just searching for his keys when he suddenly heard Peter speak up.

“Don’t be an idiot,” he chided Derek, who had stopped wiping the towel over his uncle’s face. “Of course I still love you.”

Derek let out a sound that was too close to a sob and Peter pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together and just breathing for a second.

Stiles was pretty sure he saw Derek’s shoulders shake, but he decided that he had intruded enough. He slipped out of the loft, and left Derek and Peter to their moment.


End file.
